The Visitors
by mangaluva
Summary: Mangaluva is boredly failing at an essay one night not long after finishing the final draft on When Pandora's Box Is Opened, and something strange happens... who knew that memes could come to life? Rated T for the presence of the KaiShin Army XD


_**The Visitors**_

She sighed as she right-clicked, watching the last of the cards shoot home. The solitaire game asked if she wanted to play again. She sighed again as she clicked "new game". Normally, this helped her brain move when she was brainstorming for her fic but it clearly didn't pull the same weight with English essays. She could feel a writer's block sitting in her brain.

"_Dammit,_" she thought with annoyance. "_I am feeling about as cheerful as Slyvia Plath at the moment… thank you for writing such cheery poetry, dearie… and for making it so very hard to interpret…_"

Suddenly, the solitaire cards vanished. She frowned, clicking about the game screen. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Pick a card. Any card."

She gaped in shock at the little figure in white that had appeared on her screen, sitting on top of the game screen and juggling the cards back and forth. Then he fanned them out. Numbly, she clicked on one in the middle.

"Ace of Spades! Am I right?" he predicted. The card flipped over. It was the ace of spades. "Bingooo!"

"Geez, no wonder you chose the ace of spades," a small, bespectacled figure commented from the bottom corner of the screen, having picked up her link to her fanfic folder and started flipping through it. "And I thought the stuff you _published_ was angsty... holy crap, Kuroba! Look what you went through in the _first_ draft!"

"What?" Kaito dug into her Documents folder. "What the- I thought you said I was your favourite!"

"You are," she said into the microphone. "That's why you get so much screentime. But since I'm mainly an angst writer, it means you get proportionally more angst. Should I ask why Kuroba Kaito and Edogawa Conan have appeared on my desktop? Not that I've not heard of it happening..."

"We wanted to congratulate you on finishing such an epic piece of fic," Kaito said with a shrug. "And find out what you have planned for us now."

"Is this dedicated to us?" Conan said curiously, pulling a folder out of her documents labelled "KaiShin Army".

"Um, yeah, sorta," she squeaked, "but you don't… I mean, they're not mine… you might want to put that back…" he ignored her, pulling out a document labelled "Drug Club" and promptly bugging his eyes out of his head.

"Tantei-kun? Wassup?" Kid said, bounding across the screen to peek at the document that she was nervously trying to tug out of Conan's hands with his mouth. His jaw dropped.

"What the hell is this?!" Conan yelped, letting go of the document and snapping the folder closed. "Where's your recycle bin?"

"Hell no," she said, yanking the folder out of his grasp and locking it. "I thought you were here to snoop around _my_ fics? Leave my strange fangirl obsessions alone."

"Have any of these, erm… _obsessions_ made their way into your future fics?" Kid demanded, raising his card gun and aiming at her Internet Explorer icon.

"No," she insisted. "I don't even write lemons yet, let alone _that_… barely even lime…" "_Though it was _really_ hot…_"

"What?!" Conan nearly shrieked. She winced. "_Damn, I forgot they can read minds…_"

"Damn straight we can," Kid said, picking up the smiley face from her YIM link, the EmoDio icon and the LogiTech WebCam icon, juggling the trio of round icons idly. "So if you lie, _we will know_. Have you written any slash?"

"Noooooo," she said. "_Yet_."

"Oi!" the detective and the thief yelled together, the former promptly diving into her "mine" folder and the latter nearly dropping the YIM face, which registered fear for a moment before he deftly caught it.

"No sign of slash so far, but some weird things go on in her brain," Conan announced, flipping through folders and documents. She wondered when Kid would put down her YIM smiley.

"What has she done to me now?" he asked, a touch nervously.

"Erm, you're a vampire here…" he said, scanning the outline. "Wait… _what_ are you planning for me?!"

"Haven't decided yet," she said with a shrug. "That's not my next fic anyway."

"It's this one, right?" Kid said, picking up her "Phantom Thief-WIP" folder, tossing the icons back into their proper places. She slowly moved her mouse over to the YIM icon while the two looked into the folder.

"What the hell?!" Kid yelled. "I'm _dead_?!"

"And he's following _me_ around?!" Conan said, sounding even angrier. "Look, I am _not_ going to put up with this idiot following me around 24/7…"

"It could be worse," Kid moaned. "You could be _dead_…" he seemed to brighten up a touch. "Hold on… Tou-san?"

She wished that YIM would logon faster.

"Oh, that's just perfect," Conan moaned. "I'm not just being followed by the Kaitou Kid 24/7… I'm being followed by _both_ Kaitou Kids 24/7. Perfect."

"_Perfect,_" she mentally agreed as her mental calculation of timezones was proved as it transpired that, yes, the majority of the Army was online. A conference invite came from Sama a few seconds later.

"Hold on a moment, what's that?" Kid said, staring as the invite vanished when she clicked "join".

_Rie Bassett: Wassup? XD_

_Sama: Chu-chan! You're back! :D I thought you had an essay?_

_Mangaluva1412: check this out_

Then she clicked F11.

Instantly, Kid and Conan were surrounded by a virtual horde of fangirls. KaiShin fangirls.

"Guys, meet Sama,Rii-chan, Tsu-chan, Jou-chan, Key-chan and Kairi-chan," she said with an evil grin.

"Tell me you have an escape planned," Conan said, drawing closer to Kid as the fangirls circled, each chipping in with their own suggestions of what the two should try and Sama posting repeated links to something called "Love Sick".

"Ummm…." Then he snapped his fingers, a plate of chocolate-chip treats appearing in his hands. "This generally works on them… thank you, Aoko…"

"Oh, no you don't," she said, grabbing the tail of Kid's cloak with her mouse as he attempted to flee in a puff of smoke, cookies flying everywhere and being instantly devoured by the waiting fangirls. "We still don't have Olive-chan, Coan-chan or Mika-chan!"

"There's _more_?!" Conan squeaked, clinging fearfully to Kid's leg despite the wolf-whistles that this drew.

_Sama: Until then… where's that banana costume?_

_Rie Bassett: They don't look very cooperative._

_Tsugumi Winters: I agree. We may need that drug._

Kid and Conan glanced at each other and gulped fearfully.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

She blinked groggily. She had a terrible headache. After a moment, she realized that it was because she'd fallen asleep on her desk. She lifted her head from the hard wood and squinted at the screen, glowing painfully white in the otherwise dark room.

Oh yeah. She had that Sylvia Plath essay to do, and she'd stayed up late to do it because she wanted to go to the Pantomime with the Comedy Club tomorrow… She must have fallen asleep. That was a bizarre dream she'd had.

She blinked again and gasped in pain. How dozy _was_ she?! She'd fallen asleep in her _contact lenses_, no less! They were dried to her eyeballs!

She fled blindly for the bathroom, searching from memory for her contact fluid and glasses. When she returned, she shut the computer straight down and, yawning, went to bed. You have to be at the top of your wits to keep up with the Comedy Club.

She didn't see the email that had arrived while she was asleep from Koorii.

"_I got the screenshot! Most epic chat ever, and it's all thanks to the most epic fic yet! XD_"

The attached picture showed a list of screenames, all "squee"ing, and, in the white space just under the list of the ten names of those present, the Kaitou Kid was visible, eyes darkened and looking a little drunk, hugging a screaming Conan, who for some reason was dressed like a banana.

Her writer's block was gone, though.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Do not ask me where this came from. I'm between fics and found this meme._

I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, which are the property of Aoyama Gosho. I merely kidnap his creations for my own sadistic entertainment XD I also do not own the KaiShin Army, for The KaiShin Army owns me. SOON FANGIRLS SHALL RULE THE EARTH!


End file.
